1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a method and an apparatus for processing image data.
2. Description of the Related Art
As lightweight and thin monitors or televisions have been sought after, cathode ray tubes (CRTs) have been replaced by liquid crystal displays (LCDs). However, as a non-emissive element, an LCD not only uses a separate backlight, but also has problems, such as a response speed, a viewing angle, and the like.
Recently, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display has received attention as a display device for solving problems of LCDs. The OLED display includes two electrodes, and an emission layer positioned therebetween. Electrons injected from one electrode, and holes injected from another electrode, are combined in the emission layer to generate excitons, and the excitons emit light by releasing energy.
The OLED display is superior in terms of response speed, viewing angle, and contrast ratio, as well as power consumption, because the OLED display is a self-emissive type of display, and thus does not require a separate light source. Here, the emission layer is made of an organic material for emitting light exhibiting one of three primary colors, such as red, green, and blue, and light of the primary colors emitted by the emission layer may be spatially summed to display a desired image. On the other hand, a method for processing image data to improve visibility of the displayed image has become a major concern.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only to enhance understanding, and therefore may contain information that does not form the prior art.